User blog:ChaoSpaceMar/STARTING ANEW, A new stage! December, January and even February Plans!
HIYA GUYS, and welcome back to my little piece of Hell (or is it Heaven?) on Earth! DEMONS, TORTURED MATORANS AND FLASHBACKS! WE GOT IT ALL HERE! ALL ABOARD THE NEW STORYLINE, BOYS! An overlook I mean, I've been looking for a title all week long, and it seemed only logical to give one with something related to demons in it. Isn't it? So I got the demongate storyline. Tell me what you think of it in the comments. So for a bit of time you might have seen the story I have been working on, AKA The Way Back Home, ''where our heroes, known as Miscris and Jevla, are what is commonly known in Sci-Fi words as ''demon-hunters ''(and if it isn't explicit enough ... read a book or look up ''Supernatural, God!). As they chase an entity throught a forest, they are attacked by one of its thrall (It's a jugg, Mis!) and during the fight, Jevla is knocked in unconsciousness. Now that's where author's fun begins : the flashbacks. Jevla is tortured in his subconscious by the dark, corrupted memory of someone (Come to me, old friend ...) and to battle it, he must follow his every step in a previous adventure of Jevla, the necromantic mass-revival in Backwater Impact. So far so good. We've got symbols (The clarion), a mysterious and dreaded name (Rûl), and a caped figure who was our heroes first antagonist, now defeated (the Necromancer of Magnus Point). So we got a pretty interesting mix. But I had to find a mold. A world for it to unfold in. I created one. Pretty similar to my first one, but ... bigger. Wayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy bigger. I already hinted the size of that Spherus Magna ; Factions such as the Outriders and their Empire, The Civilized Toa Protectorate, even the name Backwater Impact means that its far, even further than anything. I may do a map one day ... Maybe ... And for the MoCs? I think I'll do no more MoCs until I am given (or I buy) a new camera, which means ... in a long time, since I have no job. However, I have five MoCs already waiting orders to be photographed, and they. are. BIG!!! Anyhoo, let's change the subject, since it makes me sad :'( Demons? Yep guys, demons. I've been following that great serie lately named Supernatural and some works by Stephen King, and the concept of demon really grabs something in me (so does the concept of angel, but shhhh, not the matter here). What is a demon? A demon is, by definition, a creature of evil, pure or not. It lives only to serve either its master or its own evil, and does everything possible (even dying, since they can't really die) to obtain their goals. Demons are cunning, using wether words or weapons they can to achieve victory. But what is a demon, physically? The question is hard, as no one perceive evil as the others ; to one, he is a gentleman, binding you with dark promises, to other, he is the Abomination, the living hellish figure of decay, death and mutations. To me, he is either a flawless muscular machine of killing, or ... a symbiote with an host, since they use our darkest sins to control us. Anyway, demons are cool and virtually everyone can imagine a different one with imagination, which explains my fascination for them. Plans I'm just planning to expand in the blog about my Universe, while I work on my story. Guess that reading this article was kind of a waste, wasn't? Rideau, messieurs So this is it guys, hope you're not too mad about my plot-twist See ya all! 'Nuff said! (Dude, you're not Stan Lee ...) (I bet they don't know ...) Leaving Chaos in his wake ... since 1999! 23:44, November 12, 2014 (UTC) Category:Blog posts